


Halo.

by igonecrazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends to Lovers, Cute Magnus Bane, Drunken Confessions, Fluff fest, Getting Together, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), everyone knows and probably has a betting pool going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Magnus may or may not be in love with his best friend, he may or may not get shit drunk, and he may or may not get super cuddly.
Relationships: Calry Fray/Jace Herondale (mentioned), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was shit drunk.

When he walked out from the examination hall this afternoon, he felt a metaphorical weight lift off his shoulders. He was not only done with his exam but also the college. He was very much ready to join the harsh _real_ world; but, of course, after the holiday season. He was excited that he was going to meet his friends at Pandemonium tonight. But he was particularly excited to meet Alec after a week.

He had a small group of friends, and except his dear Cabbage, most of them were in New York. It has his little art extraordinaire Clary, her blond boyfriend Jace, and her funky little best friend Simon and his exceptional girlfriend Isabelle. It also has his grumpy almost-brother-sometimes-adopted-son Raphael, and his confidant Catrina and his sweet little Cabbage, believe him when he says sweet. But most importantly it has his best friend, Alec aka Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Doesn't that name sound dreamy? Wait till you see Alec, he is just as dreamy as that name would suggest.

So, yeah, Magnus may or may not have a huge ass crush on his best friend, but that's not new, he can list off 100 different books where the protagonist has a crush on their best friend. In his defense, that is literally where the best friends to lovers trope generated. People would _just_ not stop falling in love with their best friends, and Magnus might hate cliches but he definitely does not hate this one, because that would be hypocritical of him.

Oh damn! did he just admit he might be in love with his best friend? Awww, **_no_**. This is exactly what he has been avoiding for the last two or so years, around the time he realized that there is certainly a difference in his relationship with Catrina and his relationship with Alec. How? Well, for starters, he did not want to smooch the hell out of her whenever she walked into a room, so that might be a tell.

With the admission weighing in on him, he did not think too much before giving in to a random fellow challenging him to a drinking game, as he waited for his friends at Pandemonium. You need not worry about his safety, as the club was owned by his father, and all the security there is instructed to keep an eye on him. Having a young son, who is very much into partying, served as a strong motivation for his father to keep the club safe.

By the time Cat arrived, Magnus was already shit drunk.

"Oh honey, you could have waited for the rest of us to get here?"

Magnus giggled, "I could have, but they wouldn't believe I could win."

"And did you?" Catrina asked, smiling.

"You should have seen his face, Cat, nine drinks in and he rushed off to the washroom."

"Oh, Magnus," Catrina tutted as she helped him stand when he swayed dangerously.

Magnus turned when he heard a loud "Shut up, Jace" from somewhere around his left. There, in all black, was his best friend. His sweet, adorable, and dreamy Alexander.

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed happily.

* * *

They had met one fine evening in the library, almost four years ago. Magnus was stressed the fuck out and was close to tears when this angel stepped close to him and coughed to get his attention. Magnus was about to snap at whoever disturbed him but one look at the face and he was mute. That angel then smiled and gestured to the coffee cup he was holding and in one heavenly act placed it in front of him as an offering.

Magnus was almost down to tears, when the angel said, "Hi, I'm Alec, um-you-you don't know me but I've seen you around," he nodded listening attentively, "I-I'm not stalking you," Magnus nodded again because, of course, such a kind angel would not do that. "I- just-um- you seem stressed, I think you can use that more than me." Magnus, obviously, nodded in agreement with the an-Alec, he said his name was Alec.

When Magnus kept staring dumbfounded at the an-Alec, _don't blame him alright?_ The an-Alec frowned and said, "Um- Okay? So I'm gonna go?" Magnus nodded, "I'll hopefully see you around," more nodding, "Okay? Bye."

Although the angel left, Magnus kept staring at that cup for a few minutes.

A couple of days later Magnus saw the angel sitting on one of the desks at the library, he went up to him and said, "Hi."

The angel looked up from his book, his face lit up with recognition and he smiled, "Oh, hey."

"Angel?"

"Alec," the guy replied with a frown.

"That's what I said," before the guy could say anything Magnus asked, "Is this seat taken?"

When Alec shook his head, Magnus sat down across from Alec. They kept looking at each other and smiling every few minutes. An hour later, they were just talking to each other in hushed tones, their work ignored. Turns out they had a lot in common and could talk for hours without realizing the time.

* * *

"Alexander!" Magnus called out and started stumbling his way towards the guy.

Alec turned when he heard his name and saw Magnus slowly making his way towards him and judging by the dopey look on his face, the guy was drunk. He is going to kill Jace for making them late.

"Magnus, hi," Alec said when Magnus was close enough to hear.

Magnus walked up to his angel and put his hands on his shoulders and stared at the lovely face.

"Alexander, I missed you."

Yes, Jace is a dead man walking.

"I missed you too, Magnus."

Alec had missed him a lot, going a week without seeing the light of your otherwise mundane life is exhausting.

Magnus slid his hands around Alec's waist and hugged him, resting his head comfortably on his chest and closed his eyes. This is what heaven is made of, where you get to snuggle up to your own angel.

Alec looked down at Magnus, and then up at Cat, who had walked up to the group, for any clue about what was happening. Alec put his arms around Magnus and held him tightly. He just knew his friends were probably giving him a knowing look, but what the heck, his exams are done, his college is over and he has Magnus in his arms. Life's fucking fantastic.

Cat took turns greeting the group he had walked in with and they started chatting with each other, meanwhile, Alec was just standing there holding Magnus, whose tight grip was the only indication that he wasn't sleeping.

Izzy finally came up to them, her eyebrow quirked. She put a hand on Magnus's cheek, who finally opened his eyes.

"Izzy," Magnus greeted softly.

"Hey, Magnus, you okay there?"

Magnus nodded, rubbing his face on Alec's chest with the action, "Am happy, Iz."

"Ooookay," Izzy grinned up at Alec.

Alec couldn't be mad at his sister's teasing when he is holding Magnus in his arms.

After a while, they moved to the lounge area which was especially closed off for them. Magnus had not let go of Alec the whole time, so now they were sitting on a couch with Magnus pressed to Alec's side and his head tucked in Alec's neck. He thought Magnus had fallen asleep. The rest of their group continued with their drinks, games, and mindless chatter.

Alec was engrossed in a discussion with Simon about whether or not them being late was Jace's fault when Raphael walked in followed by Ragnor, who seemed to be in the middle of a rant, but paused when he took in the scene in front of him.

"Fucking finally!" Ragnor exclaimed loudly, which prompted Alec to shush him.

Magnus turned at the sound of his Cabbage, "Cabbage, you came?"

Ragnor smiled at Magnus, who was apparently not asleep.

"I did, Magnus, and I see you and your boy are together."

Magnus moved to sit up, giving Ragnor a sulky pout, "No Cabbage, he doesn't know I love him."

"Oh, this is going to be fun tomorrow," Raphael murmured and got hushed by the girls and Simon.

"Are you sure about that?" Ragnor asked as he sat down next to Magnus.

"I don't even know if he likes me," Magnus went back to his position with his face tucked in Alec's neck, seemingly much more upset than before.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he does," Ragnor said while grinning at Alec.

Even though Alec knew he was probably red as a tomato at the moment, he gave Ragnor the stink eye for making Magnus upset.

"I don't know," came Magnus's muffled reply.

Alec gently rubbed Magnus's back till he calmed down and was again almost sleeping. Alec looked around, the girls and Simon were looking at them with such an adoring expression, that Alec felt himself blush harder. Raphael was trying very hard to suppress a smirk. Alec noticed Jace had been recording everything and gave him a stink eye too.

Alec decided that tomorrow when they don't have an audience and Magnus has sobered up, he will clear up Magnus's doubt about his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

Magnus groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was bursting and his throat felt too dry. It took a herculean effort to get out of bed, but as he opened the door of his room, he realized it was all worth it. He walked out towards the wafting smell of his father’s delicious pancakes that seemed to blanket the entire loft.

“Morning, son,” his father greeted, he simply hummed in response and sat down at the counter across his father.

His father was mostly away on business trips, but whenever he was home he tried to at least cook one meal in the day for them. He sometimes even hosted lunch for his friends, which Magnus suspected was more to make sure he was hanging out with the right kind of people, but he appreciated the effort. These pancakes though, Magnus looked down at the plate his father had put in front of him, were sinful.

Magnus had just picked up his spoon when his father smacked his hand away with a spatula, “Ow!”

“Drink this first,” his father said as he put down a glass of water in front of him.

Magnus did as he was instructed.

He moaned as he finally took a bite, and announced, “You’re the best, Papa!”

“And you, my dear, are easy to please,” his father drawled with a smile.

Magnus was about to protest when someone knocked at the door, his father looked up at the person and smiled, “Mr. Lightwood, welcome.”

“Morning, Mr. Bane,” Alec replied.

Magnus rushed to hug his best friend, his breakfast forgotten, “Alexander, I missed you, so much,” he emphasized by tightening his grip on Alexander’s shoulders.

“Hi, Magnus,” he could hear the smile on Alexander’s face.

“I’m sure I did this last night but I don’t remember much, so let me have this,” he heard Alexander and his father chuckle in response.

He finally pulled away from the hug and looked into Alexander’s eyes, “Hi,” he said, giggling.

“Hello,” Alexander said, Magnus pulled him back to the counter and they sat down.

“You need a plate, Mr. Lightwood?” his father asked.

“I’d be a fool to say no to that,” Alexander replied, which was true.

“Here you go,” his father said putting a plate of pancakes topped with whipped cream and fruits in front of Alec.

“So, what all happened last night?” Magnus asked. He barely remembers meeting Cat and then Alexander, and Cabbage was somewhere in the mix, but other than that it’s all blurry. He really should have asked what was in those cocktails before downing nine of them.

“You really don’t remember much, do you?” Alexander said between bites. Magnus shook his head in response. “And, I’m guessing, you haven’t checked your phone?”

Magnus squinted at him, before rushing back to his room for his phone. He came back with his phone and took his seat before opening his messenger; looks like Jace had sent him a few videos from last night.

Magnus opened the first video, it was him stumbling up to Alexander and then hugging him.

The second video had Izzy walking up to where he was still hugging Alec, she said something but that was barely audible over Salmon and Biscuit’s cooing at him.

The third video, oh that left him mortified. It was him snuggled up to Alec’s side. He looked like he was sleeping.

The fourth video, _okay, he spoke too soon about the mortification_.

“Ah! Looks like I might be early for that meeting I’ve got today,” his father said. Magnus looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to leave, but his father just smiled at him and then winked at Alec, before walking away and leaving him to die.

“So,” Alexander trailed off.

What was he supposed to do? He had sulkily admitted to being in love with his best friend in the presence of all his friends and now even his father knew of his embarrassing ordeal. Would moving to Paris be an extreme measure for this?

“You’re not moving to Paris,” Alexander sighed. Magnus knew he hadn’t said that out loud, so it said a lot about how well Alexander knew him if he could figure out his exact thought. “I don’t know how I never realized this before,” Alec said, shaking his head slightly, “I spend most of my day, every day, with you, and yet I was so blind.”

“Alexander I-,” Magnus started, not knowing how he would explain this, but he was stopped by Alec raising a hand.

“I guess I was too distracted hiding my feelings for you, that it never occurred to me you might feel the same way.”

“Huh?” was all he could manage.

“I-,” Alec looked up, “I love you too, Magnus.”

_Okay, he’ll cry._

“I’ve been in love with you since forever,” Alexander repeated.

Magnus quite literally threw himself at Alexander to hug him, and hide the tears spilling down his eyes. Alec got off the stool and hugged him back as tightly as he could. He pulled back from the hug, and choked out, “I-I love- you- Alexa-”

Alexander kissed him before he could finish his name, which was merciful of his angel because he was being an embarrassing mess.

* * *

They were too lost in kissing and holding each other to notice their phones vibrating off on the counter because their friends had seen his father’s Instagram post, which was a picture of them in a hug captioned, ‘adorable young love <3’.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are very welcome and much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr, I have the same username ([ @igonecrazy ](https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/)) there too! ❤️


End file.
